


Overjoyed

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: Actor RPF, X Factor (US) RPF, X Factor RPF
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Simon getting Lauren Silverman pregnant, it is Demi who finds out she is pregnant. This is my ideal world of what could have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Demi sat on the edge of her bathtub staring down at the two blue lines. How was she supposed to tell Simon about this? She was so young and he was thirty three years older than her. When they had first started dating it had a been a whirlwind of excitement, but she knew it would come to an end someday. Simon wasn't the type to fall in love and they certainly couldn't go public with their relationship. The bad press on it alone would kill their careers and even with Simon's tremendous power and influence on X Factor they would be kicked out of their contracts pretty damn fast.

Among all the questions in Demi's mind, there was one thing that Demi knew for sure. She was going to keep this baby. She might only be 20 years old. She might have been in recovery from multiple addictions, but by God, she was going to love this child and provide for him and her. One tear slipped from Demi's eye and started falling down her cheek and, with that, the flood gates opened. She was scared of her future and happy at the same time, and she wept for the fear of what was to come and the happiness of something she wasn't sure she would ever have.

Still shaking with the force of sobs, Demi picked up her phone and called her mom. 

"Mommy?" Her mother's happy "Hello," quickly turned into comforting for her daughter urging her to tell her what had happened. "Mommy, I think I need you. I need your help, please?"

"Shhhh. Shhhh baby don't cry. I'm coming love. I'll be there as soon as I can." She continued to try to soothe her daughter over the phone as she caught a cab to Demi's apartment. When she got to the door, she opened it with her emergency key and rushed to find her daughter. 

When she had gotten a call from desperately crying Demi she had feared that she had relapsed again with cutting or something, but she certainly didn't expect to find Demi sitting on the floor of her bathroom holding a pregnancy test in one hand and her other hand holding her lower stomach in a protective manner. With out a pause, she went to her daughter and wrapped her in a big hug.

By the time Demi had finally calmed down, her mom had prompted her out of the bathroom and onto her bed. She grabbed the tissue box from the nightstand and held it out to her daughter.

"Are you ready to talk about it or do you want to take a nap first or do you just want to wait a bit and distract yourself? What can I do for you baby?" Demi sniffled but pushed herself up to a sitting position on the bed.

"No. I'm ready. We've got a lot of planning to do. And I've got a lot to tell you and I'm not sure how you'll take it."

"Demi, you are my daughter. There is nothing that will make me stop loving you and there is nothing that you can't tell me. We've been through a lot together and I know we can make it through this."

"Mommy, I'm going to keep this baby."

"Oh my sweet girl, you know I will support you in whatever you decide, but I knew the moment I saw you that you were going to keep this child and love and protect him or her. I remember them telling you how hard it might be for you to have children after the eating disorder. I know you want this baby and I am going to help you however I can."

"The dad-" Demi cut herself off. No one knew about her and Simon. They'd been dating a few months in secret, but they'd agreed to keep it quiet until this season of X Factor had ended and when it had they still hadn't told anyone. "I've been dating Simon. I really love him, but there's such a big age difference and he's never really shown any interest in children or marriage before. I know I have to tell him but I'm scared. I'm scared he won't won't this baby and I'm scared he will. I'm scared he won't want me and I'm scared he will. Mommy, either way the press is going to be very bad and what if my fans hate me? What if everyone hates me?" With this she broke into a rough sob again, scarcely able to hold herself together.

Diana wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly again and whispered in her ear.

"It's going to be alright my baby. It's going to be alright. We will figure this out. It's okay. I'm not mad. Your true fans won't leave you and the people who really love you won't either. We will make it through this and if you want me to be there when you tell Simon I will. Whatever you need, I will be there to help you okay?" 

Once they both finally calmed down again, the sat on Demi's bed drafting a plan. The first thing Demi would need to do was go to her doctor and confirm. Luckily, the doctor she saw knew about the importance of discretion so they wouldn't have to worry about it being leaked from her. The next thing Demi had to do was tell Simon.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon was back in London working on Britain's Got Talent and hadn't been able to fly out to see Demi for awhile. So she made the only choice she could. She bought a plane ticket and flew out to see him. When she arrived at his apartment, he greeted her with a wide smile at the surprise and pulled her in for a kiss. Demi was so scared to tell him, that she didn't even enjoy what could have been their last kiss. Suddenly, it was all so real and she wrapped her arms around him as she burst into tears. 

Startled, Simon pulled her into his apartment with her luggage and guided them to sit on the sofa with her in his lap, curled into him like a child seeking comfort. Demi had hoped she had cried out all her tears between her apartment and the cab to the airport, but hormones and fear proved to be too powerful. 

Despite the time they had spent together and the ways they had managed to open up to each other , she hadn't really done this a lot with him. She had managed to tell him about her addictions and other personal things she had never shared with the public, but she had done it with a distance from the events that only time allowed. She had cried in front of him on the show almost every week, but that was different from this desperate sobbing of fear and anxiety clutching her tightly now.

When she was finally starting to calm down, Simon tried to make a joke to make her smile.

"Well this takes being happy to see me to a whole new level." Demi gave a startled and half-hearted laugh. She looked up at his eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to be strong again, to tell him about their child, and endure whatever his reaction might be. She pulled herself out of his lap and sat next to him.  
"So I'm not just here to surprise you. Though I really have missed you, but I've got something to tell you and I'm a little scared of how you might take it."

"It's going to be okay Demi. I'm sure we can fix whatever it is sweetheart. I love you. So I'm going to make it right." At that, Demi gasped. 

"You- you love me?" She hadn't told him yet, knowing that even as much as she loved him, that he wasn't one to fall in love with 20 year old years. He might love to sleep with them or have them as arm candy, but love?

"I've been meaning to tell you for awhile, but I know you think I'm just a womanizer. I wanted to wait until I could prove it to you somehow. But I do love you Demi and even though I don't have romantic candlelight and rose petals every where, I don't want you think think there is anything I won't do to help you with whatever has you so upset."

"God, Simon I love you so much." With this, she pressed her lips against his in desperation, clinging onto it in her memory, because he might love her right then, but would he still love her with their child growing inside of her? When he finally pulled away from the kiss, she stood up.

"Demi? What is it?"

"Simon, I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant and I'm keeping this baby, because it already love it with all of my heart and it might be the only chance I get to have a child of my own. And I love you so much, but I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore. I don't want you to feel trapped with me just because of this, and it don't want you to just do the right thing. If you are with me and this child I want you to be there because you love me and love us. I-"

At that Simon cut Demi off with a huge kiss and wrapped her in his arms.

"Demi, sweetheart, this so amazing! We're going to have a baby!"

"We're going to have a baby," Demi said with clear relief and happiness in her voice. Their lips found each other again and their hands became desperate to remove clothing. They left a trail of clothing on their way to the bedroom lips and tongues marking places they hadn't been able to for months.

Finally in the bed, Simon laid Demi on her back and rand his hands down from her neck to her stomach. It still seemed the same, but soon it would be round with their child. Her breasts would swell with milk to feed their baby. He placed a gentle kiss just below her belly button and slid his tongue down to her wet heat, licking her and teasing her entrance. He slid two fingers inside her and thrust them in and out making her moan and writhe in the bed. She was so beautiful in his bed and and in his life. She was his whole and completely and he loved her more than he had thought was possible when they had first met.

"Simon, inside me. Please. Inside me. I need you," Demi moaned.

Simon crawled back up the bed, satisfied that she was wet and open enough to take him without getting hurt. He grabbed his hardened cock and stroked it a few times before guiding it inside her tight wet heat. When she started move her hips against his clearly needing more friction he pulled out and thrust in again setting a slow pace to bring them to the edge of orgasm together. They moved in time together trading kisses and licks as they murmured soft "I love you"s into the air and bits of skin they could reach. Finally, their thrusts became more desperate as they neared climax. Demi came with a loud moan and Simon's name on her lips. Simon felt her orgasm as she tightened and clenched around him and fell into orgasm as well, his seed filling her and making her feel claimed and protected. He collapsed into bed beside her and pulled her to spoon in front of him. He ran his hands down the sweat on her torso and laid a protective hand over stomach. Five minutes later they were both asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The coulple spent the next day glowing in the excitement of seeing each other again and freshly declared love. They celebrated their new life and rediscovered the curves and touch of each other's bodies. The next day real life began again. They called their families and publicists and set up a meeting. They needed to control how this information was handled and spread, because while they might have a lot of people who would hate them for this, it would be a lot worse if the information wasn't contained and shared in the best way possible.

The set up camp around the dining room table in Simon's flat and made plans and back up plans and back up plans for their back up plans. It was nearly 1am by the time everyone had been shooed out to sleep and to work on their parts of the plans. Because Demi's mom was her manager, they had agreed it would be best to hire a publicist to handle the both of them and to contact their shows, recording studios and everything from the business and public side of things.

They set up a performance for Demi on the next weeks Britain's Got Talent to explain her presence in London. They set her up in a hotel room she spent almost time in, but the paparazzi in London loved to print stories to make the public hate Simon, so it was safer to not have them linked until they chose to come out as a couple.

The next week went by quickly with Demi in rehearsals for the show and spending time with Simon trying to plan for their child. They had already talked to the people in charge at X Factor and had made a plan to return to the show depending on the press the had at the time the auditions started, that would be in a few months and Demi would only be about 6 months pregnant. She would be showing, but would still be able to travel during the auditions. By the time she would be too big to travel the show would be in the mentor's homes and her due date was about three weeks after the season finale.

Demi's performance on Britain's Got talent was amazing and Simon couldn't hide his grin the entire time he watched her sing. He was the first to stand for her, his hands clapping her brilliant performance. She truly was pop perfection.

She had a few interviews after the show. She was interviewed with David Walliams and made some jokes about David getting to keep Simon that she knew was going to be even more entertaining when their relationship came to light. Alan Carr was even more odd than Simon had described to her but she managed to make it through the interview and soon she was back at Simon's apartment wrapped in his arms.

They knew that as soon as Britain's Got Talent had ended they would be releasing a statement to the press about their relationship and their pregnancy. Luckily there were only three more weeks until it was over. Unfortunately Demi still had to shoot the videos for two of her videos before she got too big to do it, so they would be apart for two weeks while she tried to get everything set on her end before the full weight of the press started hounding them more than ever. 

The next two weeks seemed to drag on forever, the distance of the Atlantic seeming larger than it ever had for the couple. Then there were complications with Demi's video scheduling making her stay a week longer than planned. She and Simon were finally reunited the day after Britain's Got Talent ended only two days before they planned to release a statement to the press.

Those two days were spent making love and whispering promises to each other, trying to enjoy this last bit of peace for awhile. Then, Friday the story broke.


	4. Chapter 4

"SIMON COWELL GETS 20 YEAR OLD GIRLFRIEND PREGNANT"

"DEMI LOVATO AND SIMON COWELL SHOCKING PREGNANCY NEWS"

"FORMER DISNEY STAR PREGNANT BY SIMON COWELL"

"GOLD DIGGING DEMI GETS PREGNANT TO TRAP SIMON"

"SIMON COWELL SEDUCED GIRL 33 YEARS YOUNGER"

"COWELL, LOVATO ANNOUNCE RELATIONSHIP AND PREGNANCY"

"Here's some shocking news in entertainment for you. Simon Cowell and Demi Lovato, judges on X Factor USA have announced not only that they are dating, (Dating? Isn't it called baby sitting when she 33 years younger than you Simon?) but also that they are expecting a child. We here at StarsToday don't even know what to say to this. It was clear last season that they had chemistry, but no one ever really believed that they'd act on it with such a big age difference. Did she seduce him? Did he seduce her? Is this real love or lust? There are so many questions, but we here at StarsToday are committed to getting the answer to all these questions and more." - StarsToday

"Really Simon? You knocked up your younger girlfriend who you work with and now your just planning on settling down and raising a baby with her? That's some class for piece of work for a grade A asshole like you. Disgusting." - comment on a Reddit forum 

"ugh, what a gold digging whore. Demi's a subpar singer with a shady past and now she happens to dig her claws into a rich recording studio owner? i call trap. get out while u stil can simon." - comment on Simon Cowell's Facebook page

Trending Topics worldwide:  
DemiLovatoSimonCowell  
DimonIsReal  
Simon Cowell Dad  
Demi Lovato Baby  
#pregnantdemi  
Gold Digger Demi  
#congratsdimon  
@ddlovato your true fans still love you. so glad you and simon are happy.

@simoncowell Dude! Way to bang Demi! What's it like to fuck a Disney  
Channel star?

@simoncowell @ddlovato #congrats guys! Real life love ftw!

"And that's just a small selection of the things online. You wouldn't believe the amount of mail we've gotten. I haven't seen the public so crazed since Tom Cruise jumped up on Oprah's couch. Which, speaking of Oprah, she has sent flowers for you guys and an invitation to do an interview with her to air on the O network. Everyone wants interviews, but I think we should stick with our plan for Simon to do and interview with Ellen and then a joint interview with David Letterman. If that goes well then next week we will do another joint interview with Conan. I still think a press conference is a better idea to get more people off your case, but if you don't want to risk it, then we won't push." 

All this was said by Demi and Simon's new publicist, a fearsome woman named Michele. She had handled some of the biggest names in the industry and they were paying her an exorbitant amount to control their public life from now on. She had wrangled their otherwise separate lives and set up all sorts of plans . Demi didn't think Michele had slept a wink since she had met her, she was always working on something for Simon or Demi. Simon had admitted to Demi, lying in bed together one night, that he was a little afraid of her because she seemed to live off if energy drinks. 

The public's perception had been mixed at best. At first, everyone had seemed so shocked they didn't know what to say, but the worst of the tabloids had printed scathing stories calling Demi a gold digger and Simon a cradle robber. After a few days, the public had started to fight back in defense of Demi and Simon. They wanted to know more about how it had happened, but they loved Demi and had seen how he had softened around her and wanted to give them a chance to prove they really loved each other. 

The next Thursday Simon went to his taping with Ellen, they would air it the next day due to the insane demand for interviews with either of the two. When Simon met Ellen back stage she gave him a hug and congratulated him. They had become friendly during her time on Idol and Ellen was one of the few people who could understand what it was like to deal with such harsh criticism from the media. But she had worked her way back up higher than before, and that gave Simon hope for himself and Demi.

"I've got an exclusive interview for you guys today. Please welcome one of my dear friends from my time on Idol, Simon Cowell!" Simon walked out on stage to screams and clapping. He knew what it was like to be booed and he had come to expect it on shows, but this was personal. This was Demi and his unborn child they would be booing and that would hurt. He and Ellen hugged again and sat in the chairs.

"So... What new Simon?" Simon and the audience laughed at this.

"Oh, nothing much Ellen darling. Just the usual." The audience laughed again.

"Oh don't you play coy with me. You don't fool me a bit!" With that Ellen swatted him on his bicep. She turned to face the audience and addressed them. "I don't know how all of you feel about Simon and Demi's big news, but I can tell you that Simon was talking to me backstage and was positively glowing with excitement. Despite how rude he can be at times, he's genuinely a good guy and my friend, so we're going to be nice to him today and let him tell his story."

"Ellen, you are without a doubt one of the most amazing women in the world, I think you only come short of my mother and Demi. Thank you for being supportive. I know a lot of people are angry with me and don't like me even more now. So your support, especially when you don't have to give it, is that much more appreciated." 

Ellen stretched out her hand and grasped it.

"You know that I understand what it's like to have the media come crashing down on you. When I came out I was scared I was going to lose Portia and my career, and it seemed hopeless for awhile, but I made it through and I made it through because I love Portia. I know you wouldn't choose to make your relationship public if you didn't truly love Demi."

Simon smiled and squeezed her hand before letting go.

"I know a lot of people won't believe me but I really do love her. She's so amazing. She's come through so much and she is so strong. She makes me happy and and I feel safe with her and I hope I do the same for her. When I'm with her its not about me, it's not about her, it's about the two of us together. She actually has this phrase she read somewhere and we used it sometimes to say goodbye. She is the 'light house of my universe.' Which is a really great phrase to describe what it feels like to use someone else as your marking point. You use them to steer clear of the rock and to make it to safe harbor. We help each other find a safe place to rest and I have never been so happy."

Ellen's eyes started tearing and she grabbed a tissue to dab at her eyes.

"Wow, that is quite a gushing compliment. I'm just so happy for you! So tell me more about how this happened. I know you called her up and worked together on X Factor. What happened?"

"Well, I had made up my mind to work with Demi because I loved that she was this sort of Disney product gone bad. We were trying to appeal to a younger demographic and Demi was my first choice for a new judge to help reach those viewers. We had a lot of fun working together and she was just so tempestuous sometimes, it was a lot of fun. She'd call me an old man and I'd call her a brat and at some point the fighting became teasing and the teasing became flirting. Then one day in the middle of the season she cornered my in my dressing room and flat out asked me if I was ever going to ask her on a date. So I did. 

We knew we would have to keep it quiet during the show so the contestants weren't overshadowed by our personal life, but when the show was over we continued keeping it quiet. I think we were both scared to admit how we felt and uncertain whether the other was willing to risk it all for this chance at love. About 6 weeks after we had last seen each other, I was busy working on Britain's got talent and in the recording studio with some artists when Demi surprised me with a visit. She had found out she was pregnant and wanted to tell me she was keeping the baby. She tried to offer me the chance to not have any responsibility for it, which was foolish because I love her so much and now we are going to have a family. I'm going to be a dad. I still can't believe how lucky I am."

The interviewed continued as Ellen asked about the due date and whether they wanted a boy or girl. Simon told her Demi's as due January 3rd and that he'd love a boy but he'd be happy with a healthy baby and a healthy Demi. At that Ellen presented him with miniature outfits like his signature shirt for his boy, which she was insistent they were going to have and a special pregnancy pillow for Demi with Ellen's face on it again.

"You know she really does sleep with that pillow? It's bit ridiculous to see my girlfriend curled up next your face on a plane." Ellen burst out laughing and ended the interview with more congratulations and best wishes for them.

After the interview of Simon speaking earnestly about his love for Demi and how excited he was for their child, the public perception dramatically changed. People were finally beginning to believe she was just genuinely in love and that even though the age difference was a bit insane if they were happy, maybe they should just be happy. The remainder of their interviews were as well received especially when Demi and Simon were interviewed by Letterman. He pressed them hard on questions about their age difference and their fears, but in the end they stood strong and Demi did what she did best? She won the hearts of everyone in the audience and David by teasing Simon and being truthful about what she could. Demi was a genuine and truthful person and people respected her for that.


End file.
